Solid oxide fuel cell (hereinafter may be abbreviated as “SOFC”) stacks that use a solid oxide as an electrolyte have become known. An SOFC stack includes fuel cells each including, for example, an anode and a cathode disposed on the surfaces of a plate-shaped solid electrolyte layer. A reactant gas (a fuel gas (e.g., hydrogen)) is supplied to the negative electrode (the anode), and another reactant gas (an oxidant gas (e.g., oxygen in air)) is supplied to the positive electrode (the cathode). A chemical reaction occurs through the solid electrolyte layer, whereby electric power is generated (see Patent Document 2). A current collecting member is electrically connected to the anode or the cathode. To isolate the fuel gas from the oxidant gas, the fuel cell is joined to a separator, to thereby provide a separator-attached fuel cell. One or at least two fuel batteries each including a fuel cell and a current collecting member are successively disposed to form a stack (fuel cellstack),